Class Mod (Borderlands)
Class Mods are a major item in Borderlands, obtained at around level 20, Class Mods are class specific upgrades that amplify your damage, heal you and your teammates, increase your health and/or shield capacity, reduce your reload speeds, etc. Class Mods do stack even if the specified Skills are maxed (5/5). =Where= Class mods can be bought at Health Stations, found in chests, skag piles, garbage piles or are dropped by enemies. They boost certain things by a percentage an add ranks to existing skills. =Class Specific= Here is where the different type of class mods available and what their collective stats should be in a format like: Main Stat to Skill Modifiers to Siren's The Siren can use class mods that: Catalyst These are the max I have found so far, add to this if you have seen higher or lower! *+16% - 30% Team Cooldown Reduction *+0 - +3 Phoenix Skill *+0 - +3 Girl Power Skill *+0 - +3 Intuition Skill Defender These are the max I have found so far, add to this if you have seen higher or lower! *+30%-39% Team Shield Capacity *+0 - +3 Diva Skill *+0 - +3 Resilience Skill *+0 - +3 Inner Glow Skill *+30% - +36% Team Ignite Resistance Firefly These are the max I have found so far, add to this if you have seen higher or lower! *+28% - +48% Ignite Damage *+0 - +3 Spark Skill *+0 - +2 Phoenix Skill *+0 - +3 Diva Skill Mercenary These are the max I have found so far, add to this if you have seen higher or lower! *+?% - +44% SMG Damage *+3 High Velocity Skill *+2 Girl Power Skill *+?% - +27% SMG Elemental Effect chance PlagueBearer These are the max I have found so far, add to this if you have seen higher or lower! *+?% - +48% Corrode Damage *+3 Venom Skill *+3 Inner Glow Skill *+4 Mind Games Skill Tempest *+?% - +52% Electrocute Damage *+0 - +4 Radiance Skill *+0 - +3 Slayer Skill *+0 - +3 Silent Resolve Skill Tormentor These are the max I have found so far, add to this if you have seen higher or lower! *+27% - +30% Team Elemental effect chance *+0 - 2 Spark Skill *+0 - 3 Radiance Skill *+0 - 2 Striking *+?% - +27% Team Elemental Effect damage Soldier's The Soldier can use class mods that: Leader These are the max I have found so far, add to this if you have seen higher or lower! *+18% - +21% Team Extra Experience *+0 - +2 Deploy Skill *+0 - +2 Defender *+0 - +2 Grit Rifleman These are the max I have found so far, add to this if you have seen higher or lower! *+21% - ?% Combat Rifle Damage *+0 - +3 Overload Skill *+0 - +2 Impact Skill Support Gunner *+? - +8 Team Ammo Regeneration *+0 - +2 Impact Skill Tactician *+1 - +? Team Shield Regeneration *+0 - +3 Defense Skill *+0 - +4 Aid Station Skill *+0 - +3 Quick Charge Skill Berserker's The Berserker can use class mods that: Berserker These are the max I have found so far, add to this if you have seen higher or lower! *+48% - +78% Melee Damage *+0 - +3 Heavy Handed Skill *+0 - +2 Endless Rage Skill *+0 - +3 Blood Sport Skill *+?% - 36% Maximum Health *-24% - ?% Bullet Damage Resistance Bombardier These are the max I have found so far, add to this if you have seen higher or lower! *+33% - +?% Launcher Reload Speed *+0 - +2 Rapid Reload Skill *+0 - +2 Wide Load Skill Centurion These are the max I have found so far, add to this if you have seen higher or lower! *+48% - +?% Team Maximum Health *+0 - +3 Safeguard Skill *+0 - +2 Hardened Skill *+0 - +2 Die Hard Skill Skirmisher These are the max I have found so far, add to this if you have seen higher or lower! *+38%-42% Team Melee Damage *+2 Bash *+3 Sting Like a Bee *+0 - +2 Short Fuse Warmonger These are the max I have found so far, add to this if you have seen higher or lower! *+18% - +?% Team Damage *+0 - +2 Revenge Skill *+0 - +2 Payback Skill *+0 - +3 Hardened Skill Hunter's The Hunter can use class mods that: These are the max I have found so far, add to this if you have seen higher or lower! Hunter *+?% - +28% Bloodwing Damage *+0 - +2 Aerial Impact Skill Survivor *+? - +11 Team Health Regeneration *+0 - +2 Swipe Skill